helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai
|producer = Tsunku |length = 11:14 |Next = Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! 2nd Single (2004) }} Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (あなたなしでは生きてゆけない;'' I Can't Live without You'') is the debut single by Berryz Koubou. The single was released in March 3, 2004. The single reached #18 on the Oricon charts and charted for five weeks, selling 15,315 copies. The single V was released on March 17, 2004 and sold a total of 2,995 copies. Tracklist CD #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai #BERRY FIELDS #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (Instrumental) Single V #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai *Arrangement and All Instruments: AKIRA *Chorus: AKIRA and Tsunku *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;BERRY FIELDS *Arrangement: Morio Takashi TV Performances *2004.03.05 MUSIC STATION *2004.03.11 Utaban * 2015.02.27 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai *2004nen Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ - Kago Ai, Shibata Ayumi, Otani Masae *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako *Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ - Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Morning Musume *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Kaga Kaede *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko (part of a medley) *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Hinamatsuri 2018・Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Heisei Saigo no Hinamatsuri, Kotoshi mo Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] - Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Takeuchi Akari, Hamaura Ayano ;BERRY FIELDS *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 15,315 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 2,995 Trivia *The title track was later re-recorded for their 9th album, Berryz Mansion 9kai, and Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box. A live recording from the group's final concert was also featured on Petit Best 16. *This was Berryz Koubou's highest selling single until Koi no Jubaku. Additional Videos File:Berryz Koubou - Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (MV) (Dance Shot Version) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai, BERRY FIELDS de:Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai es:Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:Debut Single Category:2004 Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2004 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2004 Single Vs